Above the Darkness
by Lil-Red06
Summary: Things turn chaotic when Fairy Tail's guild members start disappearing during their spontaneous camping trip and Natsu is faced with an unexpected enemy. The Fire Dragon slayer may just be way in over his head this time.
1. Prologue

Above the Darkness

Summary: Things turn chaotic when guild members start disappearing during their spontaneous camping trip and Natsu is faced with an unexpected enemy. The Fire Dragon slayer may just be way in over his head this time.

Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail *sigh* and I am not making any profit off of this story

This is my first Fairy Tail fic and I'm going for a kind of horror approach to it... or attempting to at least so if you don't like don't read.

* * *

Prologue

Mount Tenshi.

The largest and most famous mountain in all of Fiore. It was known for it beautiful scenery during the day and mysterious air during the night. Creepy creatures crawled in the deepest darkest depths of this sombre forest.

Which is why the infamous guild of Fairy Tail had decided this would be the perfect place to set up a camp!

For whatever reason Master Makarov had declared in a rather demanding tone that he was an 'old wizard and it was his greatest wish to go... camping'. Naturally, he decided to take his whole family with him.

There was little protest amongst the guild members and while none were being forced to come, everyone simply felt they owed it to their wonderful guild master to accompany him... with a bit of persuading done by Erza of course.

Erza was as excited about the trip as Gramps was, although it wasn't very apparent why. Lucy was rather less joyous at the thought of 'roughing it' for a week. Gray seemed indifferent, surprise surprise. Wendy was fretting about what to bring with Carla reprimanding her every 5 seconds on the importance of how she must choose the most vital of 'survival gear' as she put it. She wasn't fond of the idea of camping very much which as it turns out, didn't seem to matter much as the exceeds had decided that they would stay and watch over the guild.

As for Natsu, he couldn't wait a minute longer to get going. he lived in a cabin in the woods after all so camping and being out in the wilderness wasn't something new to him.

And alas, here they were in the forest on Tenshi, three days into their camping trip which had been an adventure in and of itself already. They had roasted marshmallows and told scary spooky ghost stories and hiked and swam and did everything you were supposed to do on a camping trip.

However,

This was only the beginning of the adventure that waited them.

Oh yes, it was about to get much more interesting for the guild of Fairy Tail.

* * *

Tenshi- means angel in japanese.

This is only the prologue do not fret it will get much more interesting


	2. Daughter of Grandine walks alone

Chapter 1- Daughter of Grandine walks alone

Wendy Marvel

"Who knew Gramps would pull a fast one on us and make us train during this trip" I heard Gray complain lightly as he walked alongside Erza, Lucy, Natsu and I. At this point I had no idea where we were going as we walked through the forest but I could always rely on my nose to get us back. I had never been camping before but I was quite enjoying it even if it was a bit tiring all the time with our rowdy guild.

"What, tired already?" Natsu taunted. Gray huffed in annoyance and turned away. It _was_ a lot like the training we went through before the Magic games (although a bit more relaxed) but I didn't mind, I wanted to get stronger after all.

"Enough. Let's just pick whatever food we can find and head back" Erza said with Lucy bobbing her head in agreement.

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to go look for some healing herbs that Master said would be useful to the guild" I said shyly.

"Will you make it back okay?" Lucy asked me looking a little worried. I smile lightly and tapped my nose.

"Yup! I can smell you guys from a mile away" I declared and detached myself from the group to go look for the leaves Master Makarov had told me about.

I started to hum as I walked along. I kept a close eye out and stopped at a lot of plants and berries. I started to feel more and more uneasy as I went on.

Although it was the middle of the day I couldn't help but feel a shudder go down my spine walking through the forest. It felt as though I was being followed.

I whipped my head around but saw nothing out of the ordinary. I blew out a small nervous laugh, deducing it to my nerves. But what do I have to be nervous about? This forest was quite dangerous but I should be okay if I get back to camp by sundown. I heard a lot of creatures come out during the night though...

I continued on with that thought lingering in the front of my mind.

I kept walking for the next hour, still crouching by plants trying to find the one I was looking for. It was around 5 now and it was starting to get dark. I really didn't think it would take this long to find a single plant.

With a sigh I turned the way I had come and promptly sniffed the air to decide which way the camp was so I could get back before it got too dark.

_**Crack**_

I whipped around once again to be met with silence. My eyes darted around nervously to try and find the source of the noise and I sniffed the air again trying to decide if anyone or anything was here but was once again surrounded by nothing but the trees and birds-

wait a second... why did all the birds stop singing. Weren't they just doing so a moment ago... I could have sworn-

_**Craaaack**_

I spun around wildly trying to determine what direction the noise came from. I wrapped my arms around myself in order to stop my shivering. My eyes were wide and I was feeling more than a little unnerved at this point, repeating a mantra in my head kept stumbling along breaking into a run in the direction of the camp.

Just an animal. It's just an animal. It's just an animal. Its just-

"_Grandine_" A voice drawled out in all directions making it impossible for me to determine exactly where it came from. My heart was pounding widely and I once again looked around more desperate than before.

After all, Animals can't talk.

"W-w-who's T-there?" I stuttered trying to form coherent words even in my terrified state.

"_Daughter...of...Grandine_" The voice continued to speak in broken fragments. Despite how scared I was at this point I raised my tiny fists and started conjuring up some magic in a futile attempt to defend myself.

"Y-y-you better c-come out!" I called trying to sound brave which was ruined due to the uncontrollable shaking that carried in my voice. I let out a tiny squeak of fear and surprise as the voice cackled brokenly.

My eyes widened even further and I spun around to my left where I had heard the voice. My fists were still raised but I was shaking all over.

A tall red cloaked figure stepped out of nowhere and faced me. It's hood was drawn up making it's face appear hidden from view. I sniffed the air and gagged when I smelt an repulsive odor coming from the strange person.

"W-who a-a-are you?" I stuttered feeling a sinking sense of dread now that it was near me.

It didn't speak anymore and came closer to me dragging it's feet. It raised one hand and used magic to conjure up a clean sword. Before I could utter another word the figure charged at me slashing with its sword which bit into my cheek an left me bleeding on the ground.

I blinked trying to determine what happened. He was _fast! _I touched my cheek and saw blood coating my hands I backed away in fear as it slowly made towards me again.

Just before he struck, the hood shifted slightly and I got a glimpse of his face.

I screamed.

And then everything went black.

* * *

Rawr. Im a dinosaur!

hope you liked that next chapter... THAT I POSTED THE SAME DAY MIND YOU!

poor Wendy...


End file.
